


cause pictures of girls are not for me, you see

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Crack Treated Seriously, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Teenagers, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: argent sterling: well,,, I'm gonna hang out with jasper
Relationships: Jasper Jordan/Sterling, Sterling/Jasper Jordan, Zoe Monroe & Sterling
Series: fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Kudos: 3





	cause pictures of girls are not for me, you see

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is a quicker and lighter fic than usual! it's a little more casual because I'm tired and in the mood for it! i hope you like it as well!

**jasper >>> sterling**

jasper: so then, i'll see you at nine, buddy! 

sterling: yeah, okay! works perfect for me! 

* * *

**argent sterling >>> from the hill. **

argent sterling: WAKE UP WAKE UP 

from the hill: not asleep 

argent sterling: you know jasper jordan? 

from the hill: you mean the guy you've had a crush on since third grade? 

argent sterling: no I haven't 

from the hill: yes you have

argent sterling: OKAY!!! yes I have 

argent sterling: but dreams may come true!

from the hill: maybe 

argent sterling: okay miss-i-stare-at-harper-mcintyre's-boobs-more-than-her-eyes

from the hill: sHUT UP 

argent sterling: ANYWAYS 

argent sterling: [ _screenshot.9oclock.jpeg_ ]

from the hill: HOW did YOU do THAT??? 

argent sterling: what's that mean?? 

argent sterling: you think jasper's out of my league? 

from the hill: yes 

argent sterling: dick

from the hill: nope :) I'm a lesbian 

argent sterling: shut up

from the hill: anyways my socially awkward and smitten best friend, how'd you manage to land a date with jasper jordan? 

from the hill: that makes it sound like he's cooler than us

from the hill: he's not 

argent sterling: he totally is 

from the hill: shut up 

from the hill: hurry up spill tea 

from the hill: I'm getting bored

argent sterling: well,,, I'm gonna hang out with jasper 

from the hill: just hang out? 

from the hill: not a date 

argent sterling: not a date 

argent sterling: okay not at all I'm buying weed from him

from the hill: WEED??? 

from the hill: you don't even smoke weed!?!? 

argent sterling: I PANICKED 

from the hill: you're an idiot 

from the hill: have fun! 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
